<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underlying Truth by Dawnrider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144641">Underlying Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider'>Dawnrider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Stuttering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Kagome moves to a new city to outrun the laughter and pity in her past. Her new apartment is full of interesting characters. Some more interesting than others...</p>
<p>Finally posting in honor of #Inuyasha White Day on Tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: depiction of and language around disfluency (stuttering).<br/>Eventual spicy content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Everyone thought she was strange.  She'd spent her whole life feeling out of place.  Nothing new about this. Just a new place to be out of place in.  At least here they didn't know her yet, so they wouldn't come into the situation already knowing...  “Right then. This is yours. I know the agent showed you the one downstairs, but the lay of the land is the same.”  The landlord thought he was British... or at least thought he could pull off the accent well. Almost positive he was from the Midwest somewhere, she chose not to acknowledge it.  Something about him made her sure he was in a punk band or something, which would explain the bad imitation accent. She stared at him a moment before attempting a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It... it's fine,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He nodded resolutely and turned to go.  “Rent's due first of every month by five in the dropbox downstairs.  Don't mind 3B, he's only rude the first day, then he gets used to ya.”  He slid her a mocking salute and turned. “Oh, right. If 2A comes up, tries to get friendly, yea?  Tell him to shove off. He means well, right? But he gets it in his head he fancies you, he'll never give it up.”  She stared at him in mild surprise for several moments before nodding in understanding. Despite the strange advice, she did appreciate the warning.  She doubted she'd have a problem with it, but it was nice to be aware at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once he was gone, she was able to survey her new apartment in peace.  Her new place to try to fit in. Sighing, she mapped out where she would stack boxes until the movers arrived with her furniture and then went down to her car to start the long process of moving by herself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one to blame but myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought bitterly.  If only she could manage normalcy for long enough to make friends.  But that was hard when everyone around you already knew how strange you were, that there was something wrong with you.  Thus the fresh start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“A new city, Kagome.  Is that really necessary?  You won't know anyone,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mother had complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly.  Exactly, Mom.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Her mother understood her better than anyone, but she didn't understand her need to get away from all the people who she'd grown up with, the people who at one point or another had ridiculed or pitied her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>She was halfway up the stairs when she felt it.  Like every time, it left her breathless and she struggled to keep moving or risk making a fool of herself.  “Hey. Are you the new 3A?” Turning her head just enough to peek around the box in her arms, she took him in.  Not just what everyone else saw, but what she knew was underneath. Blinking, she nodded. “I'm Koga. 2A.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guessed that already.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Did you need some help?  I got plenty of energy,” he told her with a suggestive wink and a flexed bicep.  Kagome shook her head, turning to get the rest of the way up the stairs. “You sure?”  Suddenly he was there and the box wasn't in her arms anymore. Kagome leaned back against the railing, taking a deep breath.  The sight of them didn't really startle her anymore. He was actually fairly normal looking, if one discounted the fangs, pointed ears and too blue eyes.  In fact he was kind of attractive. But that was beside the point. “What's your name?” he pressed as he started climbing ahead of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“K-K-Kag...” she bit her lip and tried again. “K-K-Kagome.”  He glanced back at her before he reached the landing and waited for her to open the door.  “Thank you,” she whispered, taking the box out of his surprised hands and slipping into her apartment before he could follow her in.  Definitely wasn't going to imagine himself in love with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not a bumbling idiot like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  At least that was one thing she could cross off her list of worries.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oi, you're Kagome, aren't you?”  Kagome froze at the voice, turning her head slightly and seeing him for the first time.  Not only did the feel of him leave her breathless, far more than usual, the sight of him did as well.  The features everyone else saw were that of a rather handsome young man with black hair, dark eyes she couldn't name the color of, a slightly upturned nose and a sharp jaw.  The reality underneath was a silver-haired, puppy-eared demon with dark eyebrows slashing prominently above golden eyes. It took her a moment to gather enough strength to both nod and not drop her groceries.  His energy was so much stronger than anything she'd felt before, his thoughts leaping into her head as easily as her own. “I'm Yash, 3B. I think I've heard you over there a few times, but we hadn't met yet.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Inuyasha.  I hate telling people that nickname</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  He stuck his hand out to her and she used the groceries in her arms as an excuse not to take it.  He tossed her a lopsided smile. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She looks like she thinks I'm going to bite her.  Hm... not that I would mind. Her ass looks delicious in those jeans</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  “You're new to town?”  She nodded dumbly, trying to remember to put one foot in front of the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He walked alongside her, clearly altering his stride to maintain her pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this quiet?”  She only glanced at him. “Hmph.  You're making me feel nosy. I don't usually pry.”  The surprised look she gave him made him smirk. “You don't believe me.  Well... See, you make me fill in the spaces.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>I'd like to fill in other spaces for her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  His mind seemed to pause.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Why am I such a horn-dog all of a sudden?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He gave himself a mental shake and focused his attention on whatever she was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sssorry,” she whispered.  His thoughts, while slightly shocking in the content, barely fazed her that way.  It was the strength of them that startled her more than usual, how easily she heard them.  “Are you f-f...” F's were always harder. “Uh-from here?” she finally huffed out, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now all those thoughts about me are going to change.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um...”  Kagome let her head drop slightly, the shame almost overwhelming in its intensity.  She should have pretended she hadn't heard him. She should have kept walking as fast as she could.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't cry, I can't cry, don't cry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she chanted to herself to try to cover his thoughts.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>She stutters?  Huh</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
  <span>  His mind gave a shrug and he considered how to answer her question.  “No, I moved here a few years ago. Job or whatever.” Kagome couldn't believe that was all he thought.  “You have a job yet?” Still floored by his easy acceptance of her speech, Kagome couldn't respond at first.  After realizing he was waiting for her response, she nodded. She started shuffling her grocery bags, trying to get to her purse.  “Here,” he murmured, reaching toward her and making her jump back without thinking. She almost dropped both bags, and he caught the one most likely to fall.  She glanced his way to give a grateful look and then dug out what she'd been going for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“C-c-c-card.”  He took the proffered business card in his free hand as they both started walking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Web design?  Really. I don't know that I've ever met a woman web designer before.”  Kagome shrugged at the common response. </span>
  <b>
    <em>And such a good looking one at that.  I thought all computer chicks were... well I didn't think they looked like her, that's for sure.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his thoughts, Kagome sped up her step just a little.  Inuyasha easily kept stride with her. “I work in computers too, but IT, in an office,” he explained.  “Sucks. But the money's good.” She nodded again. Most of the people she worked with more directly were in IT in some form or another.  After she sealed a contract with the marketing department, or whoever was looking for the site to be designed, she was usually put in contact with their web people and they went from there.  Kagome wondered if she would get hired by his company at any point at the same moment he had the same thought. She fought a smile and kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Inuyasha unlocked the door for them and followed her up to her apartment still carrying her grocery bag.  “Th-th-thanks. I ca-ca-ca,” she scowled at her doorknob, inserting the key a little roughly, “can get it fff...”  She stopped and looked at him a little helplessly as the door swung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can set it on the counter... unless you don't want me to come in.”  She froze for a moment, staring at him as if she'd never been offered help before and then gestured for him to come in.  He missed how closely she watched him as he walked over the threshold. He was too busy analyzing the feeling he got in her place.  When he'd walked through the door he felt a tiny tingle of energy across his skin. He'd hesitated for barely a moment, knowing that even if it were a purifying barrier, it would only itch.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Tingles.  Wonder if she even knows she's got a barrier up.  What's it for?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He guessed it might have been from the last tenant.  Kagome's apartment was fairly clean, especially considering she'd only been living there a few days.  There were a few boxes lined neatly against the walls and a few pieces of furniture looked like they still needed to be arranged.  He walked into the kitchen, standing at the counter. “Here ok?” he asked, turning when he realized she'd probably prefer a gesture rather than try to speak to him.  She nodded and he set the paper bag down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Keh.  Let me know if you need anything.”  He paused, taking her in. “And keep an eye out for Koga, he's...”  The look she gave him told him she'd run into the mangy wolf already.  “Ah. I'd say he's harmless, but he's got a mean streak in him. Just be careful.”  She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Despite the odd feeling of wanting him to stay, Kagome knew she'd never make it through a whole conversation without breaking down in frustration.  “I will.” Inuyasha nodded before making an exit and telling her he'd see her around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought after he was gone.  T</span>
  <em>
    <span>wo of them in the building and both of them are gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She sighed.  This might not have been her brightest move.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>“Damn!  Sonnova...”  Kagome really wanted to ignore the shouting, but it did sound like maybe he might need some help.  “Stupid, fucking...” A loud bang. Sighing at how stupid a move this was likely to be, Kagome stepped up to his slightly open door, finding his keys still in the lock.  She pulled the keys out and knocked lightly as she pushed the door a little wider. “What the f... Kagome. Hey. Uh,” he froze in the midst of the chaos that was his kitchen, “the dishwasher...”  Kagome twitched a tiny smile in his direction then waved his keys. “Aw hell. Thanks. Do you mind... Never mind. You've probably got better things to do.” Her smile grew and she stepped inside.  His thoughts were a jumble of frustration with the kitchen appliance, which had apparently overflowed, surprise at seeing her, and pleasure that she'd stopped by to see him on her own. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She looks good today.  Better than last week. She doesn't look so... afraid.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Kagome's smile faltered a moment but she approached him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  She couldn't believe she was doing this.  His energy was almost more than her sanity could handle, his thoughts almost felt like her own.  Something about the way he reacted to her stuttering made her curious about him though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that and he's so cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then there was the fact that he seemed so... lonely.  Kagome took a deep breath. “How ca-ca-can I help?” she got out as she surveyed the mess.  There was water leaking all over the linoleum, suds still bubbling from the machine and floating through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Inuyasha only let it hit him for a moment that she was so nervous around him, yet had chosen to speak to him and offer help anyway.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Brave girl.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  “There are more rags in that closet.  There might even be a mop.” Kagome went to investigate while he fought to turn the dishwasher off and at least try to get some of the bubbles washed down the sink.  She came back with a pile of torn sheets and a mop and bucket. “Thanks Kagome,” he said with a small smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for the sheets and Kagome panicked a moment before almost shoving them into his arms.  She was barely holding onto herself as it was, if he touched her... She'd probably faint and then everything would be a bigger mess than his kitchen currently was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They went to work containing the water, using the mop to soak it up, the bucket to collect what they could and then dumping it down the sink.  Inuyasha followed with the rags, drying up the excess and making sure there weren't any cracks in the linoleum it could have leaked through. </span>
  <b>
    <em>The last thing I need is Sango up here kicking my ass because she's got water coming through her ceiling.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Kagome snorted lightly but he couldn't tell if she had laughed or if she'd sneezed.  After she'd managed all she could with the mop, she got down to help with the rags. The pair of them crawled around the floor like kids, wiping up streaks and little puddles.  Kagome froze for a moment, gaining his attention and he looked up to see her holding his bottle of dish soap, looking at him with one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What?”  She shook it at him a little more insistently and he realized what she meant.  “Yea, I used that. I ran out of the other stuff. Works just as well, right?” Kagome's lips twitched and then she started laughing.  It was musical, her laugh.</span><b><em> She's even more beautiful when she lightens up.  She's always looking so</em></b> <b><em>nervous and frightened</em></b><span>.  Inuyasha sat in awe of her for a moment before frowning.  </span><b><em>She's making fun of me!</em></b><span>  He had to swallow a growl, not wanting her to think there was something wrong with him.  “What?” She had stopped laughing abruptly, her eyes taking on a pained look, but then she scooted close enough to show him the back of the bottle and where it specifically said not to use it in the dishwasher.  “Well shit, I didn't know.”</span></p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kagome smiled slightly as a few bubbles still floated through the room, several landing in his hair and on his left ear.  Without thinking, she reached up and rubbed the soap off of the twitching appendage. Inuyasha flinched at the unexpected – though not painful – touch, head jerking back.  Kagome's eyes flew wide as she realized what she'd done, what she'd accidentally acknowledged, scooting back herself. “Sss...” she cringed before trying again. “S-sorry. Um-Soap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Inuyasha sat stunned.  “You... you can see me?” he whispered.  Kagome bit her lip, looking away, and then nodded.  He blinked several times, not sure he believed it. She could see through his concealment.  No one he knew of could do that. “But how?” She shrugged, then gestured vaguely to </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> his body. “You can sense my... my youki then too, can't you?”  She gulped and nodded. Inuyasha stared at her for several moments.  Something wasn't complete about this picture. He lived next door to Kagome and he happened to have excellent hearing.  He heard her on the phone with her mother and her brother when they called her from home. She never stuttered then. He'd only been in her apartment the one time, but he'd definitely felt something when he entered.  A barrier of some kind. It didn't hurt, it barely tingled. He'd thought it might have been from before she moved in, but maybe... </span>
  <b>
    <em>Does it keep something in or block something out?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Out,” she replied to his internal question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Inuyasha jolted at the response.  “You can read my thoughts?” While part of him was shocked by the idea, more than anything he was appalled at himself.  He'd had more inappropriate thoughts about Kagome than any woman he'd met in his entire life. If she could read his mind...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hear.  Ta-ta-ta-talk to yourself.”  She sighed, sitting down in one of his kitchen chairs.  “Ener-energy p...” Her face crumpled in frustrated tears.  Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from trying to finish words for her.  “You know-powers abi… it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Youki.  At least, that's what I was taught to call it.  That energy is my youki. It makes your ability work?” he questioned.  Kagome nodded. Inuyasha thought through what she had told him so far and what he could understand.  “Can you read all minds... hear thoughts,” he corrected himself at a look from Kagome, “when you feel someone's youki, or is it only the one person whose youki you feel?”  She blinked a moment. Holding up just one finger, she answered his question. “Does the youki cause you to stutter?” He almost immediately regretted asking. Her face flushed and she turned her head away, slow tears sliding down her cheeks.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>I shouldn't have said that</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  Kagome curled further into herself.  “I... aw shit, Kagome,” he grumbled apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Th-the thhhoughts.  C...” She took in a deep breath and let it out on a soft sob.  “C-confuse me, like two-two-two people talking.” She flashed him another pained look and then stood to leave.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Don't go</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  She froze just before the words actually left his lips.  Her upset made his nose burn and a strong desire rise in him to make it go away, to make it better.  He couldn't make it better if she ran away from him. “Can't,” she whispered. “I've always b-b-b-been um-this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That's why you left home.  To find someplace people didn't know you.  To start over.” Kagome's body language told him he'd hit the proverbial nail on the head.  “But you had to know there would be youkai here too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Bigger city.  No one expects p-p-polite.”  Inuyasha laughed softly at her joke.  He stood from where he'd been kneeling by the dishwasher for several minutes now, approaching her.  The way her shoulders hunched made him keep his distance. </span>
  <b>
    <em>You can hear me, even if I don't think at you directly.  Can you tell me things too?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  She shook her head firmly.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>So it only goes one way.  </em>
  </b>
  <span>She nodded to affirm his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Is it worse if I touch you?  Is that why you don't let anyone close?” he whispered.  She jerked at his question before turning around and taking several steps back.  “No, Kagome, I was just curious.” Waving his hands toward her in a calming gesture, he took a step back himself.  He looked at her, into her fearful eyes, and his heart melted a little more toward this girl. This woman who lived her life so in fear of beings who in turn were ruining it for her.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>I would NEVER hurt you</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  She blinked.  A few remaining tears slipped down her cheeks.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Kagome</em>
  </b>
  <span>, she twitched at hearing her name in his head,</span>
  <b>
    <em> I swear to you that I would never do anything to hurt you.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know,” she breathed.  Then she was gone. Inuyasha went to the door to follow her just in time to hear her apartment door shut behind her.  What had he said to frighten her? He was being honest when he told her that he would never try to hurt her in any way.  She deserved to have one person, even if that person was a hanyou, tell her that she was safe with them. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She probably hasn't told anyone before, definitely not a youkai that she's identified</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  Not all of them were like him, some might kill to keep their secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Aw Kagome</em>
  </b>
  <span>, he thought sadly.  She was a beautiful young woman, intelligent from what he heard through their thin apartment wall.  Working from home made it possible for her to go anywhere and she'd chosen this place? Why didn't she have someone looking after her?  </span>
  <b>
    <em>She is braver than that</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>She doesn't need looking after.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Still, he would have guessed she'd have at least a human partner, if not a spouse, who stood by her by now.  Were other people so stupid as to think less of her because of her stuttering? </span>
  <b>
    <em>How shallow and callous can you be?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He shook his head and stared at the wall that separated them.  Taking a few steps in the direction of her apartment, he listened carefully.  Her bedroom was on the opposite side from his kitchen, but he could hear her. Sobbing.  He hated it when women cried. Hearing Kagome cry made his earlier urge to make all her problems disappear all the stronger and he pressed his palm to the wall as if to touch her.  Inuyasha sighed, letting his head fall forward. What was he doing, getting caught up in this girl? He didn't need this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He spent the rest of his evening trying to convince himself of that very idea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cornered by the persistent 2A, Kagome is forced to accept an invitation she isn't as opposed to as she seems. She learns more about her neighbors... Especially Mr. 3B...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: lightly spiced content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Kagome!  How's it going?”  She froze at the sound of his voice, her keys dropping from her nerveless fingers.  She'd thought for sure that he'd given up by now. He didn't bother the other three women who lived in the building anymore.  Granted, one of them was eighty-four, one was married and the other threatened bodily harm every time she saw him. Kagome wished she could be more like Sango and tell Kouga to get lost.  Unfortunately, as soon as he got anywhere near her, she couldn't say much of anything, let alone tell him off.</p>
<p>    Tossing him a tremulous smile over her shoulder, she crouched down to pick up her keys and unlock her mailbox.  <b>Damn fine ass on her.  What I wouldn't give to have that view in front of me minus those skin tight jeans</b> .  Kagome closed her eyes to ward off the angry response to his blatant perusal.  <em> I'm going to start wearing baggy sweatpants all the time! </em>  He wouldn't know she knew he was looking and he certainly wouldn't know she could hear what he was thinking.  He would smell her anger and would be confused as to its source. “G-good, K-Kouga. You?” she finally said as she pulled a small stack of bills from her mailbox and smiled at a letter from her friend Ayumi.  She was living in France now and kept in touch every few weeks. She was sweet and old-fashioned, so she always sent lovely handwritten letters.</p>
<p>    “Better now that you're here,” he replied.  He thought he was pretty smooth, sidling up next to her and not so subtly blocking her path up the stairs.  “What do you say to a movie? I've got popcorn...” Kagome took a step backward and collided with the recycling bin the landlord kept in the corner by the door.  “Or we could order a pizza,” he pushed. Unsure of how to extricate herself from this situation, Kagome was on the verge of panic when a familiar brush of youki and thoughts overpowered Kouga's and alerted her to the newcomer.  <b> <em>I'll get him to back off, just go with it.</em> </b>   Koga looked up over her shoulder as the front door opened and he sneered.  “Oh hey, you old dog, how's the weather out there? A little wet?” Kagome realized that Kouga was well aware of what Inuyasha was, didn't seem to like him and had every intention of letting them both know it.  Kouga took an exaggerated sniff and smirked. “Wow, nice wet dog stink on ya today, Yash.” Kagome cringed. <em> Are the bad dog jokes really necessary? </em>  Not only was it stupid, it was so petty.</p>
<p>    “You'd know exactly what that smells like, wouldn't you Kouga?” Inuyasha replied, nodding in the wolf's direction.  He could smell how uncomfortable Kagome was, why couldn't this asshole? He looked over at the poor woman cornered by the recyclables.  “You're coming over in an hour, right? I gotta make sure the kitchen's clean,” he said with a smirk for her benefit. Kagome fought a little smile in response.  After the dishwasher incident a few days ago, they both knew his kitchen floor was spotless. He waited for Kagome to nod a reply. “Cool. Bring that movie you were telling me about.”  She gave him a confused look. <b> <em>Just go with it</em> </b>, he reminded her.</p>
<p>    “Sssure.  See-see-see you in an hour.”</p>
<p>    “I picked up dinner on the way home,” he raised the grocery bag in his hand as if to prove it.</p>
<p>    “Wait a second.  You already have plans with him?” Kouga asked her incredulously.  Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the other male. Taking a breath, Kagome nodded.  “Why?” Inuyasha rolled his eyes before nodding Kagome ahead of him up the stairs, the pair circling around a still stunned Koga.  <b> <em>I'm sorry, you're gonna have to hang out in my place tonight.  He'll check to see if you're really with me or if you're just hiding in your apartment</em> </b>.  Kagome gave a tiny nod that she understood.</p>
<p>    Inside Kagome was trying to decide if this turn of events was better or worse.  Obviously she couldn't sit and watch a movie with Kouga. Not only would she feel incredibly uncomfortable all night because of the press of his youki and his thoughts running through her head, she doubted Kouga really had just watching a movie in mind.  Spending an evening with Inuyasha was a far more appealing option, but she also knew that she would be fighting off his youki and his thoughts all night as well. He seemed to be consciously trying to tame his thoughts and his youki around her because she didn't feel quite as overwhelmed by him as she usually did.</p>
<p>    At the top of the stairs, he stopped and glanced at her door.  “You can bring a bottle of wine too, if you want.” He intentionally spoke loudly, directing his voice down the stairs.  Both of them heard the door to 2A slam and angry footsteps through the apartment. Inuyasha smirked broadly, forcing a similar smile out of Kagome.</p>
<p>    Kagome thought about her options and decided this really was the better choice, by far.  “May-may-maybe my puh-puh...” <em> Curse p's! </em>   <em> Who thought p's were a good idea? </em> “um-place.  It's more you know-comfortable.”  Inuyasha sucked in a breath through his nose.  <b> <em>She was going to find out eventually and her place isn't any different than mine</em> </b> , he thought before he could catch the stray thought.  <b> <em>Ugh.  You heard that.  Your place is fine.  Just... don't be surprised if I'm not myself</em> </b>.  Kagome tilted a confused look at him and he waved her off.</p>
<p>    “See you in an hour.”  Kagome watched him go into his apartment before unlocking her door and going into her own.  Almost frantic in her haste, she flew around her apartment, picking up stray water glasses and post-its she had stuck to pretty much every surface in the place.  Reminders to pick up certain things at the store, call a client over a design question, find her missing green sneaker, call her grandfather for his birthday next week.  Luckily her dishwasher was working just fine, mostly because she was well aware of what kind of soap to use, so by the time Inuyasha came knocking on her door, it was humming happily through the wash cycle.  She'd managed to contain all her stickies to her desk in neat cascading lines and fluff the sad pillows on her couch. The vacuum hadn't been all that excited about the extra work, whining as she ran it over her area rug, but she felt much better about letting him in.  “Were you cleaning for me?” he teased when she opened the door. He had a covered pan in one hand and a few DVDs under his arm.</p>
<p>    Kagome waved him in before she realized something was very, very different.  “You're human,” she blurted out without thinking. Inuyasha paused where he was setting the pan on her stove.  Her eyes widened as he turned to look at her in quiet appraisal. “I'm sssorry. That was r-rude.” After a moment he grinned wide, showing straight white teeth, no fangs in sight.</p>
<p>    “You're speaking to me,” he pointed out instead.</p>
<p>    “Well of course...”  She snapped her teeth together when she realized what he was pointing out to her.  He had no youki right now so she couldn't hear his thoughts and it wasn't affecting her ability to comfortably string words into sentences.  After a moment she laughed and took the few steps to the refrigerator. “I hope you like w-white. It's a Pinot Grigio I think,” she explained as she pulled the one bottle of wine in her whole apartment out of the door.  Inuyasha just stood, leaning back against the counter and smiling at her. “What?”</p>
<p>    “I'm just amazed, that's all.  And enjoying thinking my own thoughts without being overheard,” he said softly.  Kagome blushed and set the wine on the counter beside him, reaching into the cabinet behind his head to get out glasses.  They were on the top shelf and reaching had her shirt riding high and exposing a tantalizing amount of bare midriff. Inuyasha had to dig his fingers into his own arms to keep from reacting to the temptation it presented.  Shaking off his unheard dirty thoughts, the currently human hanyou stood up straighter and started the burner under the pan. “Aren't you even going to ask what I brought?” She shot him a smile as she set the glasses next to the wine bottle.  He opened the lid for just a peek and she laughed, startling him again with how much it lit up her face.</p>
<p>    “Is that Hamburger Helper?”</p>
<p>    “You aren't a vegetarian, are you?”  Kagome shook her head with a smile still hanging around her mouth.  Inuyasha decided he liked this. A lot. Having someone to hang out with on his human night was nice.  He usually hid himself away so that he could wallow in his self-pity without anyone to bother him. Obviously your average human wouldn't know that he was any different than usual.  In spite of how he usually felt on the new moon, he enjoyed having someone understand that he was not exactly himself and that he might act and feel differently than his everyday attitude.  Of course, the fact that he'd been in a good mood since he walked in the door made him seem affable instead of grumpy and edgy. He waited until Kagome finished pouring both glasses of wine before picking up his.  “To the new moon.” Kagome's head tilted just a little as a warm smile blossomed on her lips.</p>
<p>    “To the new m-moon.”  Their glasses clinked together and they shared a secret grin.</p>
<p>  </p>
<hr/>
<p>    Loud voices broke Kagome out of a daze, staring at her computer.  She didn't recognize the quieter of the two voices, but the louder was definitely her neighbor Sango.  They'd met a few times before in the stairwell and the slightly older woman had offered any help Kagome might need getting settled.  She, like the landlord, had warned her that Yash might be a little surly and that Kouga was to be fended off at all costs. They had coffee once around the corner, and had quickly become friends.  Since then Sango had inadvertently shown Kagome how she should be dealing with Kouga... Not that she had the same kind of guts. “I'm not waiting around forever, Miroku.” Ah, so it was an argument with the infamous womanizing boyfriend.  “I don't even want you to commit to me yet, I want you to commit to being a grown up person.” Kagome nodded as though agreeing with Sango. That was a completely valid thing to ask. Miroku said something in a softer voice, only sounding like a pleading murmur to her ears.  “That isn't fair. I've been waiting a long time for you. I don't know that I can wait much longer.” Kagome could hear the pain in her voice. “It's a waste of your time and mine.”</p>
<p>    Hearing a door slam and the sound of frustrated feet stomping down the stairs, she let out a sad sigh.  She felt badly that things weren't going well for Sango. At the same time, she felt a shameful little part of her feel relieved that she wasn't the only one who had trouble dating.  <em> Of course, Sango's got a boyfriend, even if he's immature.  I can't even say that </em> .  Her mind drifted to Inuyasha for a moment, but she shook her head to dismiss even the beginning of the thought.  <em> Don't go there, girlfriend </em>, she chided herself.  A blinking task bar at the top of her screen regained her attention, a message from a client asking her to change the design on their site... again.  Kagome sighed. It wasn't that it was terribly difficult to rewrite the code for something as simple as the headline text color, it was just a pain in the butt that the marketing guy had changed his mind three times now.</p>
<p>    Another blinking message caught her attention, this time from an address she didn't recognize.  “Yash?” she murmured, smiling a little as she read his message. He'd gotten her work e-mail from her card and had thought perhaps she might feel more comfortable with the electronic communication than their usual stunted conversations in person.  He asked if she had plans for that Thursday (which she knew from her wall calendar to be the new moon) and if not, did she want to hang out and watch a movie. It was her turn to make dinner, he teasingly reminded her.</p>
<p>    Kagome grinned at his thoughtfulness and the slightly gruff way he tried to spin it so she didn't think he cared too much.  She wondered, as she sat there typing her response, if Inuyasha had much in the way of friends himself. He was pretty much always at home in the evenings and she assumed he worked all day.  She knew he went to a gym, one that secretly catered to youkai so they didn't break normal equipment or freak someone out when they were benching a literal ton. She'd gotten that out of him when he accidentally lifted her entire couch while helping her check for a mouse she swore she'd seen.  He had an older half-brother but it didn't seem like they were on speaking terms. Other than that, he hadn't told her much about himself.</p>
<p>    “Not that I've t-told him much either.”  She sighed, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms above her head.  Her programming wasn't going to write itself, so she settled into checking lines of code and making changes where the client had requested... again.</p>
<p>    Hours later she heard the stomp of feet on the stairs and the slamming of the door beside hers.  Looking at the clock, she realized it was probably about time for Inuyasha to be getting home. She stood from her chair, glad she'd spent the money on the ergonomic one, and popped her back.  Moving through her apartment, she went about getting herself something to eat. She about jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. Glancing through the peephole, she was surprised to see Sango standing there.  “Hey, what's up?” she asked when she got the door open.</p>
<p>    “Ugh.  I'm sorry.  I just wanted to apologize.  I know I was totally yelling earlier.”  Kagome gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>    “S'ok.  Are y-you alright?”  Sango stepped in at Kagome's gesture and sat on the couch.  She let out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>    “I guess.  I hate to be the woman who makes ultimatums, but I'm almost at that point with him.”  Kagome nodded, sitting in a kitchen chair she'd pulled over to the coffee table. “He just doesn't understand why I don't like the way he 'appreciates' other women, even when we're out together,” she said, making quotes with her fingers.  Kagome gave her a sympathetic look. “I know. I should have left it alone a long time ago,” Sango said with a deep sigh and slouched down into the couch. “I just know what a wonderful guy he can be and that this... flirtatious side of him won't go away.  I just want him to...”</p>
<p>    “F-flirt with you.  Only you.” Sango gave her a depressed look.  “That isn't unreasonable.” Kagome thought for a moment.  She hadn't really met Miroku more than once and he had been friendly, flirtatious for sure, but she hadn't sensed any real intention behind the flirting.  “Are you sure he r-really means it?”</p>
<p>    “Means what?” Sango asked, a curious look on her face.  “The flirting?” Kagome nodded. Sango seemed to think about the prospect for the first time.  Kagome had a feeling, an educated guess really, that Miroku had been telling Sango he wasn't flirting with other women the whole time.  To him, it wasn't flirting because he didn't actually intend to pursue any sort of relationship with the other women, but from the outside it looked very much like flirting.  To Sango it clearly seemed like flirting.</p>
<p>    “D… um-do any of them flirt back?” she pushed.</p>
<p>    “No...  I mean...  No,” Sango said softly, her dark eyes widening slightly.  “I... Kagome! I can't believe this! I've just been so jealous,” she admitted.  “I didn't want to see him pay attention to anyone else.” Kagome gave her a wry grin.</p>
<p>    “I understand that feeling.”</p>
<p>    Sango changed gears from her revelation so fast, it made Kagome's head spin.  “You do, huh? Maybe because of someone in 3B?” Kagome's face turned panicked and she waved at Sango, desperately trying to keep her quiet.  Inuyasha's hearing was astounding, he would overhear! “What? You guys are pretty buddy buddy already, it would make sense.</p>
<p>    “He'll hear you!”  Sango rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>    “He's not a dog, Kagome,” she said dismissively, laughing slightly.  Kagome could only slap a hand over her face, shaking her head. “Ok, ok, we're not admitting anything.  I see how it is.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>    As had become their custom, Inuyasha went over to Kagome's the night of the new moon to spend his human night with her.  He tried to tell himself it was just because she knew his secret, knew why the night was different. “Yash,” she greeted him with a smile at the door.  <b> <em>Be honest, you're here because in some weird way she makes you feel safe when you feel most vulnerable</em> </b>.  But it wasn't just that either, he realized as he followed her in and shut the door behind him.  Listening to her talk, and talk freely, with him made his heart do that funny flip flop thing that had him coming back for more.  He could smell dinner on the stove and he sniffed his fill. “Beef s-stew,” she told him with a grin and he blushed at getting caught adamantly smelling for their meal with his weakened nose.  She took the bottle of red wine he'd brought from under his arm to set it on the table and he found himself following her without knowing why.</p>
<p>    Kagome tried to quell any shaking in her limbs, not wanting to give away her nervousness.  If he were in his normal state he would assume it was due to his youki. She didn't have that excuse to fall back on when he was human.  This nervousness stemmed from a completely different source and if he noticed, he'd expect an explanation and she wouldn't have a good reason not to tell him. Telling him was out of the question.  Inuyasha could only really spend time with her when he was human and she didn't want him to think that she expected anything to happen while he was human. She certainly didn't think he was interested in a human woman with a speech problem and an inability to function properly around him while he was normal.  <em> Shake it off.  This is a normal new moon night where we hang out and watch a couple movies. </em>  Turning to ask him if he wanted wine right away or later, she was startled to find him right behind her.  He nearly crashed into her and she shrieked in surprise. “Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean...”</p>
<p>    “I...it's o-o… fine,” she murmured, a flush coming to her cheeks.  He looked up at her hesitation. She rarely stuttered when they spent his human night together, and certainly not with blocks like when he was his hanyou self.  He had no youki to initiate her power so she couldn't hear him. What had made her do so now? In his curiosity, he hadn't moved away, still crowding her against the table.  Kagome had fallen back onto her hands on the table top, pushing her breasts into his chest even as he felt his hips settle into the cradle of hers. <b> <em>Idiot, back up!</em> </b>   But his body wouldn't obey.  “In-Inu-Inuyasha?” her whisper ghosted across his cheek, her question clear.  Again he struggled with himself to pull away from her and instead he found himself impossibly closer.  His lips barely touched the curve of her ear, a gasp sounding near his own. Almost without his permission, his lips traveled further, skimming her throat.  He could only smell her when he was this close, he needed to be this close. “Inuyasha,” she breathed in a completely different tone. The sound of her voice startled him, and he froze.  <b> <em>What in the gods' name am I doing?  This is Kagome, she trusts me.</em> </b>  He jerked back and stared at her.</p>
<p>    Kagome's cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes wide in her face.  She had her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth while she watched him warily.  He wished his nose were working properly so he could scent what she was feeling, but he didn't have that option.  “Kagome... I...” Her eyes looked away from him for a moment before she graced him with an overly bright smile.</p>
<p>    “Wine?  The ssstew is about d-done.”  He'd known her long enough now to know the smile was a complete fake, but he felt cowardly enough in that moment to let her pretend nothing was wrong.  To pretend he hadn't just made a complete ass of himself. He nodded to the offer of wine and let her slip away from him to get glasses. He opened the bottle himself, pouring them each a glass.  Kagome took hers and went to check on the stew. While she was stirring and tasting, Inuyasha downed his glass and refilled it. <b><em>Walk away, don't stand here and stare at her</em></b>.  Taking his own advice, he went to sit on her couch, sinking comfortably into the soft cushions.  “G… Nice choice on the wine Yash, it's smooth.” <b><em>Not</em></b> <b><em>as smooth as your skin.</em></b></p>
<p>    He had to close his eyes a moment to settle his brain before he spoke.  “You think so? I was worried it'd be too spicy for you.”</p>
<p>    “No it's great.  It'll g-go well with the stew,” she said, placing a bowl in his hands.  There were big chunks of vegetables and beef with a large hunk of crunchy french bread to sop up all the broth.  He dug in right away, both because it was delicious and it occupied his mind with something other than how delicious Kagome might taste.  <b> <em>Stop, stop, stop!</em> </b>  If he didn't stop thinking that way while he was human, he might make an even more colossal mistake and try to sleep with her.  Obviously his body didn't think it would be a mistake... He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, looking determinedly away from him.  If only his nose wasn't so pathetically human! He had heard her say his name a second time, no hesitation and all surrender to his touch. Again he had to close his eyes to try and tame his reaction to hearing her voice say his name like that, even if only in his head.  “Inuyasha?” Maybe not in his head this time.</p>
<p>    “Hm?”</p>
<p>    “The movie?  Which one did you wa-wa-want to watch?”  Seeing the flush of embarrassment rise on her cheeks, he felt like an even bigger ass for making her uncomfortable with him.  The whole point of him spending his human night with her was so she could speak comfortably with someone, someone who knew her problem and had a secret of his own.  Someone she trusted.</p>
<p>    “Go ahead and pick one,” he told her softly, an apology in his eyes.  Kagome sighed. She didn't want him to be sorry for what happened, she wanted it to continue, she wanted him too.  Barely able to eat with the lump in her throat, Kagome set aside her bowl and leaned down by the bookshelf to peruse their movie options.  Almost half of them were actually Inuyasha's that he'd loaned, left or given her. She held up a few, knowing he was watching and would voice any complaints to her choices.  “Not that, too much gore. I'm not up for that tonight.” No zombie movie then. “Too sappy.” No chick flicks. “Hm... Maybe.” Action adventure was a possibility. “Yea, put that in.”  Kagome looked at the title again and struggled to keep from saying something. An old action romance movie? That wasn't like him at all, but she wasn't about to argue. Especially since it was a favorite and she didn't seem to have as much control over her mouth tonight as she ought to.</p>
<p>    What the hell was he doing?  He should have left by now. Kagome hadn't said another word to him since asking him which movie to put in.  She had finally relented, sitting on the couch beside him instead of on a kitchen chair while placing a safe amount of space between them.  That small amount of space had dwindled as they finished the bottle of wine and as the couch sunk under their weight. Drowsy from the heavy food, the wine, and the late hour, Kagome had eventually leaned into his side.  Without thinking he'd put his arm around her, holding her close. <b> <em>Take slow, deep breaths.  Stay calm and aloof.</em> </b>   But nothing about him felt aloof.  Never in his human condition had he felt such overwhelmingly strong urges to touch someone, taste someone...  <b> <em>Stop right there.  Stop thinking about it.</em> </b>  But he couldn't stop thinking about her, not with her so close and smelling so deliciously of red wine, stew and her own unique scent.</p>
<p>    Kagome tilted her head toward him as if sensing his unease, an adorably tipsy and concerned look on her face.  Inuyasha tried to stop himself, chanting his mantra of aloofness, but found his lips seeking out hers without his permission.  She tasted as good as she smelled, the heady flavor of the wine on her tongue as she gently licked at his mouth. He groaned, pulling her closer and digging one of his hands in her hair.  <b> <em>Don't do this, you don't... Yes I do.  I do mean it. Gods, she tastes like heaven and love and...</em> </b>  He couldn't even continue his train of thought, kissing her distracting him from even simple thinking.  “Kagome,” he murmured as he pulled away for barely a moment to breathe. He barely noticed that he had her under him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, legs twined together.  He was drawn back in for a long kiss, a long moment before he realized what exactly he was doing. “Shit!” he hissed, yanking himself away and sitting on the opposite arm of the couch.  Breathing heavily, he tried to get his head back on straight. Kagome's face reflected her confusion until she too realized what had been happening and her beautiful brown eyes widened in panic.  She scooted off the couch and flew from the room, slamming the bathroom door behind her. “Kagome! Shit, shit, shit...”  </p>
<p>    Scowling, he hit himself in the thigh.  He couldn't leave like this, not after kissing her like his life depended on it.  Following after her, he knocked lightly. “Go-go-go a...way,” she whispered. Pain lanced through him as he rested his forehead against the door.  <b> <em>No, I won't go away.  I can't go away. I don't want to be anywhere you're not.</em> </b>  But he couldn't do that to her either.  She couldn't be around him all the time, she'd go mad.  He had been trying to keep his thoughts to himself and keep them mild, but that wasn't fair to him either.  He would go crazy trying to contain his thoughts all the time. “Just go,” she said again with more confidence.</p>
<p>    “I don't want to go,” he admitted, “but I will, because you asked me to.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha and Kagome have a talk after avoiding each other for weeks.  Inuyasha visits a very old friend for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They barely saw each other for weeks after the new moon.  Every time he heard her go in or out of her apartment, he would try to catch her, but she either kept the door locked or sprinted down the stairs in a clear move to escape him.  He let her go. Kagome wasn't sure if she was hoping he would chase her or if she wanted him to leave her alone. She knew he didn't really want her. Who would? She scoffed at herself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then why was he all over me that night?  It doesn't make sense. He hadn't had anything to drink, at least not at first, so it wasn't a drunken mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She'd heard his thoughts before, but those were just... hormones and male ego things.  All straight guys thought about women like that, right? It didn't mean he was really attracted to her and definitely didn't mean he wanted anything more from her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why did it hurt so much?  Kagome had known they could never be involved.  Despite his easy friendship and how well they had come to know one another, she had never had any misconceptions about how their relationship would be.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then why do I want to ask him for more?  Why has he kept trying to talk to me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Most guys who felt they'd made such a stupid blunder would back off completely, stay away, not call.  Inuyasha was different. He never pushed her, but she always noticed his attention somehow. He was listening for her, sniffing for her scent, keeping an eye out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning from the store, Kagome paused at the bottom of the stairs for just a moment.  She couldn't risk running into Kouga, so she wouldn't hang around too long, but she wondered if she gave Inuyasha the chance to “catch” her, would he?  “Hey Kagome, how's it going?” The young woman jumped at the sound of another person's voice, breathing a sigh of relief when it was just Sango. Not that she'd felt any youki attached to the person.  “Is something wrong?” the slightly older woman asked in concern as she fiddled with her mail key, trying to get the stubborn, old, bent mailbox to release her bills. Kagome shook her head with a wry smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm f-f-fine,” she reassured her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango glanced up the stairway and nodded her head in the direction of both Kagome and Inuyasha's apartments.  “How's he been? Heard a lot of pacing the last few weeks. Did he lose his job or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing she couldn't tell the truth, Kagome shook her head.  “N-no. I do-don't think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango hummed as she glanced over the envelopes in her hands.  “Well something's certainly got his hackles up. I heard him and that loser Kouga almost get in a fight earlier.”  Kagome's eyes widened and she nervously shifted her grocery bag in her arm. “Kouga stormed out of here like a kid throwing a tantrum and Yash went right back to pacing upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmaybe I uh-should talk to him,” she replied, almost more to herself than to Sango.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn't hurt.  He certainly likes you better than anyone else.”  Kagome tossed a look at her friend and saw the sly look in her eye.  Sango wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, and it seemed she knew – despite Kagome's earlier denials -  that there was something going on between them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or not going on between us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to more accurately describe the situation.  Dropping her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, Sango confirmed Kagome's thought.  “Look, whatever he did or said, he's been beating himself up over it for weeks. You're running away from him...  You're not fooling anyone,” she said with a raised finger to stall Kagome's protest. “Stop running, let him apologize and get on with your lives.”  Sango flashed her a bright smile. “You've both been complete bears for weeks. I like you both better when you're spending time together.” Kagome blushed at what she realized Sango thought they were doing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to set the record straight, but she didn't have the energy to fight through the explanation and her ice cream would likely melt completely in the meantime.  “Bye Sango,” she said instead, smiling and heading up the stairs. When she reached the top, she took a deep breath and released it. “Hi,” she whispered. She wasn't sure why she was surprised to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.  Can I help you put your stuff away?” he asked in a soft voice.  Kagome looked him over a moment, noticing how he did look like he'd been pacing for weeks, then nodded.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  She bit back a smile at his thoughts and let him take her keys from her to unlock her door.  Sticking things in the cupboard and the refrigerator with him helping felt so... natural. Kagome smiled sadly at how simple a thing it was, to put away groceries, and how unlikely it was they would be able to do this regularly.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>She's upset about something.  Something other than me being an ass and pouncing her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  She heard him freeze as he turned to look at her.  “Sorry, I'm out of practice.” There was nothing accusatory in his voice, just an apologetic tone she wasn't really used to hearing from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all the things put away, she had no excuse not to face him, face what had happened.  “I'm nnnnot up-up… mad at you,” she admitted. “Thhhings can't you know-work between us.” Inuyasha flinched.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hanyou.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  It was Kagome's turn to flinch.  “No! That has nnnothing t-t-t...” she bit her bottom lip in sheer frustration.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>It's alright.  I get it. But if not that</em>
  </b>
  <span>, his mind seemed to concede reluctantly,</span>
  <b>
    <em> then what?  Because of what being near me does to you?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Kagome looked away, not wanting to admit aloud that it was her own failings that once again kept her from having any kind of normal life.  A life with friends, with someone who cared about her to share it with. She had been lucky so far to have Sango accept her without any explanations and for Inuyasha to have kept up their friendship as long as he had without complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he'd had the same thoughts about the possibility of a relationship between them, the inuhanyou didn't want to accept that there was nothing they could do, that they had to just part ways.  “I've been thinking. There has to be a way for you to block out youki. If the barrier here in your place can do it, and it comes from your own powers, then you should be able to do it yourself.” Kagome shook her head through the whole thing.  “Why not? There has to be something we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We.  Such a small word, but it hit her harder than she thought anything could.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Tears filled her eyes at the thought of the two of them being a “we,” an “us.”  Kagome had never felt that kind of connection with someone before, certainly not outside of her family.  Even her family had never tried to help her do something about her problem. Her mother had put her in speech therapy when she was much younger, but once Kagome realized the source of the problem and finally got her mother to believe her, they both knew the therapy was useless.  A Speech Pathologist couldn't make her stop sensing youki. Inuyasha was right about the barrier, she had made it herself. Latent spiritual powers that only manifested when she truly felt threatened. Her mother had helped her find a way to make it, but that had been the extent of what she could do.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me hide</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was offering something else entirely.  He wanted to help her and work to solve the problem with her.  Not give her pointers or advice then sit back and hope for the best.  “What?” he whispered, stepping closer but not touching her. Kagome sucked back a sob and closed her eyes against him, tears sliding down her cheeks.  “Don't cry,” he murmured. His hand came up as if to brush them away and then stopped when he realized what he was going to do. A growl of frustration rumbled in his chest.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>I can't even touch her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  His golden eyes closed, angry both that he couldn't touch her when he wanted to and that she had heard what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome winced.  “No one has t-t-t-tried to help me before,” she admitted to him after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he whispered incredulously.  “No one... But your family...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di-di-didn't know how to-to-to” she paused, biting her lip, “to fffix something they didn't under-under… believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha fought down a growl.  “But they're your family.” Kagome could only shrug.  “What about your friends... a boyfriend?” The word slipped off his tongue without a thought and he wished he could take it back.  He didn't want to know about her past relationships. He didn't want to know about the human boys she had kissed before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends?” she asked incredulously.  “T-t-t-too embarrassed.” She made a gesture to show how crazy her classmates thought she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teenagers, sure...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them.”  Inuyasha was stunned.  He had spent a lot of his life alone, simply because he found it easier and he couldn't risk anyone finding out his secrets.  That didn't mean he wasn't lonely, but he knew it would be harder to explain his night away from the world, why he barely aged...  But Kagome was intelligent, sweet and beautiful, not to mention completely human. He couldn't believe it was something so small as her difficulty speaking that would frighten away friends.  “Nnnever had a b-b-b-b-b...” As he'd seen her do a few times before, Kagome bit her bottom lip hard and fought back tears. This time she seemed ashamed. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Never had a boyfriend?</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He hadn't meant to sound incredulous, but he was genuinely stunned.  Her face fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They're all assholes,” he said aloud.  Pulling his sleeves down over his skin, Inuyasha finally reached out to cradle Kagome's face in his hands.  She flinched only slightly, but didn't react as badly as she had when he'd tried to touch her in the past. “You should have friends, Kagome, a... a boyfriend.”  Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. “You deserve those things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-Thank y-you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t… I mean it.”  He relished the warmth of her skin through his sleeves for another moment before backing off and giving her space.  “I’m going to do some research, alright? I know an old guy who might know a thing or two.” Kagome opened her mouth, taking a step toward him, ready to protest.  “Let me do this? Please? Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled her eyes again, but it was from relief this time.  “O-Ok.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a mist that always seemed to pervade this place.  It gave him the willies. It had been well over a decade since his last visit, but the smells were exactly the same.  It was almost like this entire swamp was preserved in a time bubble, unchanging. The sounds of frogs calling to each other and crickets chirping made his ears twitch as he approached the old tree.  “Bokuseno, you still here, you old coot?” Inuyasha called, voice cutting through the swamp sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that any way to speak to an elder, son of the Inu no Taisho?”  The inuhanyou smirked as the old tree spirit turned to face him, a tiny mou of his mouth the most his wrinkled face could really muster to show his displeasure.  “What is it, Boy? I was resting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> rest?” Inuyasha asked, honestly a little curious.  When Bokuseno started to fade into his bark, he rushed to apologize and greeted him properly.  “Alright, alright. Good evening, Wise One. I, Inuyasha, have come seeking your counsel.” There was a rustling of branches that implied a “hmph.”  Restraining the urge to roll his eyes, Inuyasha dipped himself into a low bow as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.  Yes. You do seem anxious for information.  What is it that troubles you, young hanyou?”  Inuyasha began explaining Kagome’s situation to the best of his ability.  That she had been seeing and sensing youkai since she was little, that being near them allowed her to “hear” their thoughts and that it impacted her ability to speak as well.  His claws bit into his palms as he explained how she couldn’t tolerate someone, especially someone of youkai blood, touching her. “This is quite the dilemma. It seems that it strikes you as very personal, does it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… She’s suffered a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leaves overhead rustled as a soft sound left the old tree’s mouth.  A laugh. “That is not what I asked. You, in particular, feel her pain.  You experience your own pain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot touch her.”  A pregnant pause followed until Inuyasha finally let out a soft “yes” and lowered his gaze.  “You are very much your father’s son,” came a raspy chuckle, the sound of bark rubbing and creaking.  “I have heard, many years past, of a miko like you describe. She took a vow of silence and became enshrined in the mountains.”  Inuyasha’s eyes flew wide as he gazed at the tree spirit in horror. Kagome was already heading down that path! That was not what he… she… they wanted!  “However, that was a long time ago and youkai were not in hiding as they are now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, she just keeps… pretending she can’t see us? Hiding away in her apartment until...”  Until what? That future was so bleak, even to him, that he couldn’t imagine what it looked like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HmmmNo.  I have also heard of meditative strategies used by monks to block out such energies.”  The old tree had the young hanyou attentive to his every word as he told of a way to potentially block out invasive energies and to maintain that block without an external anchor.  “Though a talisman of some kind may be helpful, especially at first.” A higher limb creaked and groaned as it lowered into Inuyasha’s view. Golden eyes stared at the small woven knot of delicate branches, gingerly accepting it into his palm.  To the untrained eye, it would appear to be a simple handmade trinket. He could see the glow it emitted, just barely enough to draw the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-Thank you, Bokuseno…”  He caught himself after a moment, clearing his throat and giving a quick bow.  “I’m sure Kagome will really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again the rustle of leaves.  “I am sure that she will not be the only one.  Go then. I do hope you return to tell me of your success.”  Inuyasha bowed again and started off the way he had come. It was the best way not to get lost in the old swamp.  “Success to you and your mate, little inu,” the old tree chuckled when the boy was out of earshot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he’s really found the one, Bokuseno?” Springing into view, a tiny old man with a pointed nose and a pair too many arms landed on a knot beside the tree spirit’s face.  “He has been alone a long time now.” Branches creaked and crackled as he stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has chosen to break his solitude for this young woman.  Sought the help of this one to change her fate.” He mused for a moment, letting a minute breeze whisper to his upper branches that the inuhanyou had left the pocket of his swamp.  “I do not think he will let her go so easily after taking such strides to get close to her. It is much how Toga was with his dear lady.” The pair of old men sighed in mourning for the pair that had brought that very same hanyou into the world.  The tragic loss of the Inu no Taisho and his human mate had been a great sadness to all who knew them, more so for their son who was left alone in a world that had no place for him. “He is carving out a place for himself and I do believe he wishes for her to be in that place with him.  Time will tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a stubborn boy,” Myouga sighed, resignation in his tone.  The old tree spirit, with centuries of knowledge and the wind whispering in his branches, smiled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The setting would have felt romantic if what they planned to do wasn’t so serious.  Inuyasha was the first to settle on the floor, the lightly scented candles calming him instead of bothering his nose.  Kagome was still fluttering around the room, avoiding his gaze. He waited another minute before calling her name softly.  Her brown eyes, wide in her face, pinned him with her fear. “Come here,” he said. She still wouldn’t and he stood, going over to her and basically herding her to where they had set up pillows on the floor.  He knew better than to touch her, so he kept his hands to himself. “There. Now just breathe for a while, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-oh-oh… Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took several deep breaths, closing her eyes and setting her hands in her lap.  Inuyasha could see they were shaking. He thought about asking her if she wanted to continue, but knew if he gave her the out, she’d take it.  Kagome glanced at him with a hopeful look and he shook his head. “Not happening. Breathe,” he encouraged instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several more furtive looks toward her bedroom door, she finally settled down across from him and took a shaky breath in.  He took deep breaths himself as he caught her gaze with his, thinking only of breathing and smiling when she followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The necklace he’d made from Bokuseno’s talisman rested at her throat, softly glowing in the lowered light of her apartment.  Inuyasha hid a smile at the memory of her response when he’d given it to her. She’d been confused, then hesitant, afraid to accept something from him when it was - to her at the time -  likely that they would have to back away from their friendship and never spend time together, not even on his human nights. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I can’t be trusted on my human night.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Inuyasha flushed, trying to keep track of his thoughts before they ran away from him.  He winced when Kagome sucked in a little breath, but didn’t let it distract him so it wouldn’t distract her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she mentioned the way the delicately woven branches sparkled, he knew that her potential for power was so much more than he’d initially given her credit for.  He still only saw a faint glow, but it seemed to shine almost like a diamond to her. She’d been awestruck when he told her that a more than a thousand year old tree had made it for her.  He was awestruck by the soft look of gratitude on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to the task at hand, Inuyasha cleared his throat softly to get her attention. He coached her through the first part of the meditative sequences Bokuseno had imparted to him.  Feeling your own boundaries, sensing what energies were your own and what belonged to the other. Kagome had particular difficulty with this at first because she felt his youki almost like it was her own.  Reiki and youki were apparently so similar that it was hard to tell the difference at first. Then she haltingly explained that they were different in a way that was hard to explain. Like a lens with waves in it had been put in front of her eyes when she saw the youki.  The moment she was able to explain it to him, Inuyasha felt a tugging on his energy. She was testing the boundary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome gasped loudly, almost pitching backward at the intensity of feeling when he let down his walls a little to push her, to show her what she needed to push out.  The spike of fear in her scent shot him to his knees and he gripped her hands in his to keep her from sprinting into the other room. He whimpered involuntarily at her fear, hating that he was causing it.  While the intensity was short lived, it didn’t fade completely. But he felt her fight it down, settling back into her cross legged sitting position and taking a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her was... beautiful.  He'd never felt anything like the brush of her mind against his before.  Inuyasha tried to calm his thoughts, organize them so that they wouldn't be so overwhelming to her.  He could sense her skittering away from him, afraid of what he was trying to help her do. “You know I can't read your thoughts, Kagome.  It only goes one way. Don't be afraid.” She nodded, but he felt her hands quivering in his own. He shouldn't have grabbed her that way, but it had felt like the right thing to do, the only way to anchor her in something real.  Not that his thoughts weren't real, but his mind seemed to draw her in more than any other youkai and that meant the only thing keeping her mind resolutely in her own head was the feel of something solid and real in her hands. “Kagome, try to block off my thoughts.”  She only whimpered softly, shaking her head. Despite his thoughts being solely on helping her and keeping her calm, she was still being overrun by wisps of other emotions, other subconscious thoughts even he wasn't aware of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to believe this would work, that he could help her be normal.  Out of anyone, he was the last person she had expected to try to help her.  A youkai. A hanyou. Not that anyone would ever believe her – they hadn't before – but he had the most to lose if anyone else found out.  She could barely believe he'd befriended her in the first place. He trusted her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I trust him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  And that was what was making the idea of blocking him out that much harder.  She didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to block him out.  She knew she had to though, or she'd never be able to block anyone else out and that would mean she would have to keep enduring ridicule and pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, block me out,” he repeated, shaking her from her own thoughts for a moment.  She tried to focus on what he was asking of her, but his thoughts kept murmuring in her head, confusing her, making her try to answer the wrong questions, say the wrong words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't...” she cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can Kagome.  Think about a wall, or a door.  Something that puts a solid barrier between me and you.”  She shook her head heavily, the exertion of trying to maintain her own thoughts too much.  “Kagome, look at me. Look at me,” he repeated more forcefully. Her dark eyes shot up to his, frightened and drowning in the strength of his youki and his thoughts.  “You're strong enough to do this. You just have to want to do it,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don-don-don't want to,” she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha's eyes widened and he fought to rein in his youki much tighter to him.  He needed her to be able to talk to him, explain what she meant. Her eyes cleared some, but he could see she knew he intended to question her.  “Kagome,” he said softly. It triggered a quick response in her, her hands yanking from his own as she stood up and turned away from him. They'd figured out that when she didn't look at him, it made it easier, but he still had to tone his youki down as much as possible.  “You promised me you wouldn't run away anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, gripping the talisman in a fist.  “Not r-running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even validate that with a response.  They both knew all too well that she was running away from this new thing, but what he couldn't understand was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Being able to block out the thoughts of the youkai she encountered would make it possible for her to function in the world again, to be around anyone and not stutter or freeze completely.  So why didn't she want to block... </span>
  <b>
    <em>She doesn't want to block me out.</em>
  </b>
  
  <b>
    <em>Other youkai, definitely, but not me</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  He looked at Kagome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at her, and watched her drop to her knees, pressing her hands flat to the floor.  Sobbing softly in the dim light, she seemed smaller, more fragile than ever. Inuyasha felt all thoughts wiped from his brain as he continued to stare.  He didn't even realize he had gone to the floor as well, crawling halfway to Kagome before he knew what he was doing. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Kagome, even if you don't want to, you have to block me out.  You have to learn how to do this so you can live your life</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  She shook her head, covering her face with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You d-don't understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha tried to think of the best way for them to solve this.  While he could diminish his youki by a lot, he couldn't make it disappear.  As long as she sensed his youki, she'd be able to hear his thoughts and she wouldn't be able to speak to him comfortably.  Bokuseno’s gift seemed to help some, but it only focused her, it didn’t push out his thoughts. “Show me,” he whispered at first.  “Show me! You can, I know you can.” Kagome shook her head more adamantly. “Kagome, I know you can do this. I'll only be able to hear what you want me to hear, nothing else.”  He crawled the rest of the way to her and knelt in front of her. She tried to turn away and he gently grabbed her elbows to keep her attention on him. “Please, Kagome. Try to make me understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know where to begin at first, never having tried it before.  He told her he could sense her mind was there when they linked, but not any of her thoughts.  How did she make him hear her thoughts? </span>
  <b>
    <em>Relax.  Just try.  Breathe</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  At first she thought he could hear her, then she understood that he could feel and smell her tension.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one has ever understood me like he does, not even Mama.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He asked questions, he wanted to know what made her this way.  He wanted to know how to fix it. She remembered the day his dishwasher went crazy and she'd revealed her curse to him by accident.  The way he'd sounded when he intentionally spoke to her with his mind and vowed to her that he would never hurt her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's why I can't block him out.  I want him to... </span>
  </em>
  <b>I want you to always be with me.</b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha gasped, eyes popping open.  The gold of his irises startled Kagome, so used to a more subdued amber.  If possible, they were even more beautiful. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Kagome</em>
  </b>
  <span>, his mind whispered even as his lips breathed her name.  She looked away, so sure that he would be embarrassed by her need, her desire to be with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the almost eight months she'd known Inuyasha, he'd never dated, never talked about a girl.  He said he wasn't into dating, that he was better off by himself. She knew his thoughts often belied these words, that he hated being alone, but that he thought it was his lot in life.  He didn't need anyone, he didn't want anyone, but having someone might be nice. She'd hoped that after his human night the month before, that he would slowly see her as that someone nice to fill the empty places in his life.  They hadn't spoken of it since and it had been eating at her for weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A finger on her chin startled her, both from the touch and the strength it gave his thoughts in her head.  “Kagome,” he murmured again. “I don't want you to block me out either. I like that you know everything, can hear everything.”  He paused until she looked into his eyes. “But you have to be able to block us all out so you can live your life exactly how you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strength of his conviction fed hers and she found what she needed to actually attempt it.  Closing her eyes, her hand around her wooden talisman, Kagome imagined the door Inuyasha had suggested.  She saw her apartment door, a scratched and faded hardwood, old but solid. It stood open in her mind with Inuyasha standing on the other side.  His eyes glowed, staring at her, beseeching her. At first she couldn’t get close enough to touch it. Then it felt like it was electrified. Kagom whimpered, pulling back from the shock. Inuyasha’s strength beside her was the only thing that kept her from retreating entirely. Slowly, and with a lot of effort, she closed the door.  Instantly her mind went silent, jarring her with the suddenness of it. Aside from the quiet, there was the chill. She felt bereft, afloat in someplace foreign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my mind, my refuge.  It's so... quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Convincing herself that it was alright for her to be alone in her own brain, Kagome took a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha felt it the instant she shut him out.  He was surprised by how cold it felt to suddenly not feel her mind brushing against his own.  Blinking several times, he looked at Kagome as she breathed. “Did it work?” he whispered. He thought it had, but it could be that it had only shut her off from him, not him off from her.  Slowly, she nodded. It took her another moment before she nodded more resolutely. She reached out shaky hands to grip his forearms for balance. Helping her to her feet, he continued to hold onto her elbows as she held his arms, waiting for her to catch her breath and her equilibrium.  “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I uh-think so.”  She paused, frowning as she bit her lip.  Inuyasha felt her gain some confidence, her eyes opening and swallowing him in the depth of emotion he found there.  Happiness, relief, fear, nervousness. “Think sssomething at me,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought her name, his own name... no reaction.  He thought something more forceful, how desperately he wanted to kiss her again.  Still no reaction. Suddenly a bright smile broke out on her face and he flushed, thinking she'd heard him.  “What?” he muttered defensively. Her smile dimmed slightly, confusion in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I di-didn't hear anything.”  Inuyasha let his lips quirk up in a tiny grin.  He was safe, at least for now. When Kagome's eyes narrowed, he was startled to suddenly feel her again, brushing insistently against his mind before she disappeared behind her wall.  A startled look opened her whole face, her dark eyes wide in shock. Inuyasha knew instantly that she'd plucked his thought from him like a thief. What he hadn't anticipated was the way she suddenly surged forward to press her lips to his.  Startled by her abrupt reaction, Inuyasha didn't respond at first. She froze, lips parting from his a hairsbreadth as she processed his lack of participation. “S-sorry,” she whispered, pulling back a moment later. The hurt in her scent burned his nose.  It was like he could feel her heart breaking and the answering pang in his chest stole his breath, his capacity for thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kagome…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Needing the hurt to stop, he pulled her back into his embrace so he could gently take her lips, afraid the contact might break her defenses.  Instead he found her breaking his. It had been so long since he'd had any kind of physical contact with a woman, and certainly never a woman as beautiful and caring as Kagome.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Never someone I've cared about as much as her.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He heard her whimper softly in the back of her throat, her fingers slipping into the hair at his nape and pulling him closer.  She seemed desperate for his kiss, surprising him, until he realized she may never have kissed anyone else before. “Kagome,” he murmured after releasing her mouth a moment later.  He wanted to tell her that he understood her need, the need to touch and be touched. He wanted to tell her he wanted the same thing. But he needed to know that she desired him for himself, and not just because he'd helped her.  “You don't have to...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...” she breathed, eyes closed tightly, “please, just pretend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “Pretend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears built along her lashes and started to spill down her cheeks.  “Just pretend you want me, like before.” Pretend? Before… his human night.  She thought he was pretending then?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha shook his head.  “I couldn't fake something like that.  I wouldn't need to with you.” He couldn't stop himself from pulling her in for a fierce kiss, needing her to feel the intensity of his want.  Her lips were soft, pliant beneath his. He could taste a hint of her tears on the seam of her mouth, a salty tang to the sweetness that was Kagome. Inuyasha paused, prying himself away when it was the last thing he wanted to do. “I don't want you to feel like this because I helped you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome smiled softly, her fingers tracing his chin.  His eyelids fluttered in response. “I d-don't.” Her touch trailed up his cheek, skimming his eyelashes, brushing his bangs from his forehead.  Then she did something only she could. Gentle fingertips brushed his ear, drawing an almost sobbing breath from his lungs. It was too much. He needed space to…  </span>
  <b>
    <em>To what, exactly?</em>
  </b>
  <span> his brain mocked him as Kagome leaned in to kiss him again, fingers losing his ear to wind into his hair.  There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to crawl inside Kagome and never leave, to find solace in the sweet peaceful escape she provided him.  Being with Kagome was a retreat from his typical lonely existence and a safe place when he felt the most vulnerable. She was a home he’d never known he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Stop,” he breathed.  “We… Kagome…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she did as he asked, backing up and giving him room to breathe, to think.  “It’s… it’s ok, Inuyasha.” His mind was still clouded by the now fading fragrance of her desire.  He felt like he was blindsided by her pain, her sadness. </span>
  <b>
    <em>What…</em>
  </b>
  <span>  “Thank you, for um-what you’ve d-done for me.  I-I’ll never be able to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, wait…”  She shook her head, curling away from him in much the same way she had before she could block him out.  And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He felt physical pain in his gut at the way she kept him at a distance.  After those kisses, telling him she didn’t want to be apart from him… “Kagome, please tell me what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need your space.  I nnnneed to process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> his space.  He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> space.  But he knew better than to push her too hard.  He struggled with what to do at first, moving to clean up the mess they had made on her floor.  Kagome waved her hands at him a little desperately, no verbal explanation. She just needed him to go.  Like his human night when he kissed her for the first time, the only thing he knew without a doubt was that he didn’t want to go.  But she was asking him to, so he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fished the spare key he’d had made out of his pocket, letting it clatter on her table.  “Anytime you need me, you can use that,” he told her softly, holding it together long enough to get through her door and into his own apartment before he had to snatch up one of his couch cushions and howl his pain into it.  It barely muffled the sound of her sobbing in her living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea... so sorry about that angst?  *RUNS*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A late night visit brings much to light in the dark...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Smoots <strike>I'm sure no one is surprised</strike> 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Her feet on the bare floorboards woke him slowly.  He knew right away that it was her by scent and the way she shifted her weight nervously was very telling.  “Kagome, what's wrong?” he mumbled, only half awake.  It took him a moment to remember that he'd given her a key to his apartment so she could come and go at will.  He hadn’t anticipated that she’d use it so soon. As she remained silent, he sat up, blearily watching her try to see him in the dark.  “Kagome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I had a nightmare,” she finally whispered.  Without hesitation he knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms, dragging her down onto the bed with him.  “I-I wwwas back to the way...”  She paused to take a deep breath and try again.  “To the way I was before.  I... I needed to know it wasn't true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You're fine, Love,” he murmured, nuzzling her ear softly and holding her close.  Kagome jerked slightly at the endearment, not expecting it from him.  Not after how she’d forced him out of her apartment earlier. She realized from the sound of his voice that he was not fully aware of what he was saying to her, so she tried not to read too much into it.  She couldn't ignore the warmth of him against her, cocooned under his comforter, his breath ghosting over her throat.  Her body warmed further, a distinct reaction coming over her.  Kagome cringed when Inuyasha's arms tightened around her, clearly now aware in general and also very aware of the feeling stirring inside her.  She knew his nose was good and knew he would know the instant her body reacted to his.  Part of her wanted to run away in embarrassment, while the stronger part prayed he would react in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kagome?” he murmured, his tone confused.  She shut her eyes tightly against his question.  Inuyasha released a hot breath against her, his hips shifting against her backside.  Kagome bit her bottom lip as a spike of heat surged through her.  He shifted again, the feel of him against her becoming more pronounced.  His breath left him in a warm rush before his arms tightened around her waist.  “You shouldn't be here,” he breathed, even as his lips found her bare shoulder.  “You deserve more than an animal.”  His voice was low, with a growling tone she was unaccustomed to, but it only made her want him more, press herself back against him harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Y-you're not an animal,” she retorted fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His only response was to slide the fingers of one hand under her top, carefully tracing the skin of her stomach.  Kagome squirmed when it fell somewhere between a tickle and a caress.  He groaned sharply when that brought her more fully in contact with his erection.  “I certainly feel like one,” he hissed. Kagome couldn't help the way her body responded, her hips moving in a deliberately enticing circle.  His hand slid downward to the waist of her pajama bottoms, two fingers slipping under the elastic to slide across her hipbone.  “You shouldn't be here,” he repeated as he used the hold of his hand on her hip to pull her against him while he pressed against her in return.  His lips nibbled her shoulder, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Needing to touch him as much as he seemed to need to touch her, Kagome rolled to face him, groaning when his hands moved to her butt and tugged, introducing his heat to her own.  She ran her fingertips over his ribcage, the warmth of his skin amazing to her.  Rarely had she been in a position to have physical contact with another person, and certainly not with someone of youkai ancestry.  He felt warmer than the average person.  Of course, the increase in body temperature might be the result of their current states of arousal.  “I should be right here.”  Kagome nudged his cheek with her nose to lift his eyes to hers.  “I like feeling your skin,” she murmured before softly trailing her lips against his waiting mouth.  “Your lips...”  A surprised squeak left her when he took her mouth with his own, rolling her underneath him, one hand going to her head to twine his fingers in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kagome,” he murmured between kisses.  The press of his hips kept her pinned to the mattress, but she found she didn't mind.  His free hand slid under her tank again, warm fingers tracing her ribs, circling her bellybutton.  She let out a shuddering breath at the caress.  “You are so soft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Laughing softly at his breathed compliment, Kagome took advantage of his distraction and raised her hands to gently caress his ears.  “So are these,” she murmured.  His reaction was instantaneous, his body stiffening and a pleasured moan rolling in his chest just before his hips moved against hers with more purpose.  She let her hips roll up to meet his, surprising a moan out of herself at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Christ, Kagome,” he breathed harshly against her lips.  “I have to make you mine, I have to.  I'm gonna fucking lose it,” he growled.  She groaned softly in response, a pleased noise from deep in her chest.  “You have to want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You know I do,” she whispered, her small hands gripping his back and pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His veins felt molten from the heat of his blood rushing through him.  “Not just that.  Being mine is a lot more than just this,” he hissed, his hips grinding against hers.  She sighed out a pleading whine, too caught by his heated kisses and impassioned movements to articulate anything.  “It means letting me mark you, uniting our souls as well as our bodies.”  Inuyasha fought to still his body from trying to do exactly that.  “It means a forever a lot longer than most humans ever expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You mean never being apart from you for as long as you live.  You mean letting the wall down that keeps me from reading you.”  Inuyasha pulled back slightly to stare down at the woman below him, completely caught off guard by the accurate assessment.  “Y-You mean outliving my family, separating myself from society because they would never understand.”  Kagome gulped down a sob.  “You mean surrendering myself to the man I love and trusting him with more than just my life,” she breathed.  Stunned didn't cover the emotion he was feeling.  Inuyasha stared hard into her deep brown eyes, trying to gather some sort of insight into the woman who could pluck the thoughts from his head as easily as taking a deep breath.  </span>
  <b>My heart belonged to you a long time ago.  My soul was yours the moment you wanted to be my partner to fix things.</b>
  <span>  “The only thing you don’t have is my body and I feel no hesitation in sharing that with you now that I can touch you and still think for myself,” she finished aloud with a watery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kagome.”  He couldn't think of anything more adequate or necessary to say.  Willingly opening himself to her and hoping she felt it, he poured forth all the love and acceptance he could muster.  He felt the caress of her soul against his in greeting, welcoming his love and returning it with her own.  The magnetic feeling between them grew until he couldn't keep himself from simultaneously kissing her and pressing their arousal together.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Please.  Please be mine so I can be yours.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“There is nothing I want more.”  Her small hands went for his shorts, pushing them down his hips.  His hands were more than eager to do the same, sliding up her torso to bring her tank top over her head.  Her shorts followed suit shortly after and Inuyasha fought to breathe.  She wore nothing under her pajamas.  Now she wore only moonlight and the heat of his gaze.  “Are you j-just going to s-stare at me?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her gently, the entire length of his body pressing down into hers as he did. Her thighs slowly parted for him, allowing him to slide along her slick heat. A joint whimper left them. "Kagome," he breathed, "why did you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were afraid of me," she interrupted, a sob catching in her throat even as she rolled her hips up toward his. "I was afraid that I-I was influencing your f-feelings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Amber eyes closed as the natural slide of their bodies brought the tip between her folds. "I wanted you like this. I will always want you beside me… Beneath me," he purred as she relaxed and let him deeper. "Above me. I just want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sighed, fingertips digging into his neck as she arched, letting him just that much further into her body. "But you wanted space then…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only because I couldn't believe you really wanted me." She scoffed, the squeeze of her muscles around him making him shudder. "I love you, Kagome," he whimpered. Her gasp opened her up enough to let him sink completely in to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Inuyasha," she cried, "I l-love you too." Hearing her truly say the words he had never thought he'd hear from anyone, the hanyou let his head fall to her chest, the talisman nudging his temple.  He ignored the pulsing in his brain in lieu of gently kissing her clavicle, down the curve of her breast, until he found her beaded nipple.  Kagome whined as his mouth covered it, tongue teasing and teeth lightly worrying the tender flesh.  “Inuyasha, please…” He suckled once, then finally allowed his hips the movement they were both seeking.  His left hand trailed down her side to her thigh, hiking it up a bit higher to allow him more range.  Kagome’s breathing changed as he moved, her eyes fluttering closed and her chin tipping up as she gasped for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, leaning down to nip her as he delivered a particularly hard thrust.  Her necklace bumped his chin, sending a shockwave through him and inflaming his youki. “Fuck,” he bit out, fighting down his blood.  Not now.  </span>
  <b>Yes now.</b>
  <span>  His eyes shot to Kagome’s, startled to find her watching him expectantly.  “No. You don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.  It’s the only way.”  She showed him what he now realized the talisman had been trying to impart to him all along.  He could see how he needed to mark her, not as a hanyou, but with his youki at its highest to create a bond that would give her the life they wanted while ensuring that her power would only ever link her to his youki.  He would become her talisman, protecting her from anyone’s thoughts but his and allowing her to block him out as necessary with the strategies she’d learned.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>So that’s what the old stiff meant.</em>
  </b>
  <span>  “Just let go.  I promise it will be alright.”  He wanted to trust her…  He did trust her but…  “You need to trust yourself too.  Not just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  You need to have confidence that you can bind us together safely and that it will tie our lives together. It’s what I want,” she said softly.  “I-It’s what you want. R-Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it,” she responded.  His youki flared higher, out of his control, for the barest moment. He clenched his eyes closed as he fought it back down. He was stunned to feel the grain of rough wood against his chest as Kagome slipped the necklace off of herself and over his head.  His youki pulsed all the stronger, a snarl on his lips as he lost the fight with his youkai.  And yet… “See, you’re alright,” she whispered against his mouth, pulling him into a kiss and moaning as his hips rolled into hers with a determination he hadn’t known before.  He had a mission.  An important one.  He needed to bond Kagome to him securely and without the hesitation that had plagued him previously.  “Yes, l-like that!” Kagome hissed against his shoulder, her body curling into his and dragging him into her in all the ways she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha felt her soul around him, within him, cradling him.  The talisman glowed in his mind, showing him the path for his own soul, his youki. She gasped when he felt the existential equivalent of them clasping hands. “Kagome,” he growled, his body near vibrating with the feeling of their connection and his encroaching release.  Inuyasha opened his lids to find Kagome staring up at him with hooded eyes, a faint smile on her lips.  “Sure?” he asked one last time before there was no taking it back.  Her grin widened and she leaned up to place a gentle but meaningful kiss on his lips. </span>
  <b>Yes</b>
  <span>. He couldn’t keep an answering smile off his own mouth, even as his fangs lengthened and his markings flashed into existence on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled deep in his chest as he finally let go of his restraint and allowed his youkai out entirely, his beast howling at the freedom it was rarely, if ever, given.  He was only aware of the sensations of electric heat along all his nerves as his release finally hit him.  His mouth was suddenly on Kagome’s shoulder and his fangs were in her flesh.  She arched in surprise but made no move to pull away, riding out his orgasm as hers swept over her as well.  There was an energy circle that started as his youki found purchase on her reiki, which should have been rejecting him, but allowed the connection and fed into it.  They both flinched at the pulse of energy when the final connection was made and they felt the bonding of their souls become irreversible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was sobbing softly into his hair at the side of his head when Inuyasha fully came to.  It took a moment for him to react, rearing back and looking her over for where he must have hurt her.  “No.  I’m just… it was a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome laughed through her tears.  “All the emotional connection at first, feeling you completely… it was t-too um-much.  But now it’s… it’s like it’s a soft whisper and I can tune into it when I need to. The rest of the time, I c-can ignore it.”  Inuyasha blinked in confusion.  He turned his focus inward and was somewhat surprised to find a similar sensation of her voice whispering almost inaudibly in the back of his mind, until he fully attended to it. Then it was clear that she was feeling overwhelmed, but also overwhelmingly happy.  The inuhanyou couldn’t help sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe…  Wow,” was all he could think to say, still relishing the intensified afterglow. Everything seemed slightly shiny and he understood the reason it was called that.  “Kagome, are you hurt anywhere?” he asked when he finally had his wits about him again.  He scanned her more carefully. Only the barest hints of red marks from where he had nipped or sucked a little too hard, but not a drop of blood nor a bruise aside from the spot where his mark was already beginning to heal, two small puncture marks turning pink and, eventually, silver. “Does this hurt?” he murmured.  Kagome blinked at him a moment, then glanced down where his fingertips hovered, afraid to touch.  She smiled a little, then reached up and took a firm hold of his hand, pressing the pads of his middle and ring fingers to the marking. They both gasped sharply in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of touching a live wire shocked Inuyasha to the point that he almost backed away, but it faded quickly and a more gentle warmth replaced it. He felt Kagome more strongly than even in that initial intense connection, but with far less chaos in the flow of emotion between them.  “No.  It doesn’t hurt,” she whispered, “it feels like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha blinked in awe, then softly smiled, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, their noses barely brushing.  “I love you,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She swallowed a laugh at the scowl she could feel him making.  “I love you too.”  He could feel it, so he couldn’t deny it, but hearing it was… nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha groaned when he realized that he was still seated deeply within her heat and he needed to move.  “I like it here but I gotta…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. I know that too. That’s going to take getting used to.” The inuhanyou couldn’t help flushing slightly at her admission that she knew what exactly his </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> were. The pair groaned in unison as he finally slipped free of her body, Inuyasha rolling to the side before lighting on his feet off the bed and practically jogging to the bathroom.  Kagome shook her head and smothered a soft chuckle at the frustration she could feel in their connection when he struggled for a few minutes to get everything properly moving again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit laughing at me, I can hear you!” he hissed. Kagome rolled onto her side and smothered her giggles into the pillow instead.  “Still hear you, woman!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry!”  She gasped when the laughter made it clear that she too needed to hit the bathroom.  “Hurry up, Inuyasha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea,” he grumbled while stepping into a pair of boxers on his way out of the bathroom.  “All yours.”  He made a mock sweeping bow, indicating the doorway.  Kagome smiled as she scurried in, closing the door behind her and sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were more comfortably dressed again, they curled up in the bed.  Inuyasha lay on his back and Kagome sprawled partially across him, her fingers playing with the wooden talisman that rested on his chest.  “Do you think it has any power now, or is it j-just… this?” she wondered aloud.  He grunted something unintelligible. She glanced up at his face, the moon highlighting his high brow ridge, the line of his nose.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am not,” he murmured, though clearly half asleep. Kagome felt her lips lift in a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are too,” she whispered, then let her head rest on his shoulder.  Sleep was a little slower to come to her than her hanyou, but soon she too was dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kagome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled a little when he jolted beneath her.  “Hmm?  What’s wrong, Inuyasha?” she muttered sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.  He was staring at his wrist in horrified fascination, lifting the other arm out from underneath her in a rush, nearly toppling her off the side of the bed.  “Inuyasha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see this?!” he hissed in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stared until her gaze focused more clearly on the undeniable purple stripes on the outside angles of his wrists. Mirrored on his arms, they pointed to one another when he put his arms together, palms facing him.  “They’re on your hips too,” she pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck…  What did you do to me?” he blustered.  Then quailed when he felt the burst of irritation from his mate.  “Sorry… I don’t mean…  This has never happened before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might explain why this thing just feels like a hunk of wood now,” she responded cooly, flicking the wooden pendant.  He looked down at his chest, the pendant settling against his sternum.  She was right.  It felt… empty now.  Before, even if he couldn’t exactly see it, he had felt how it seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>charged</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Now it was like… “A dead battery,” she supplied when he couldn’t immediately come up with a good analogy.  He nodded slowly.  Without warning he stood and went to the bathroom, tugging open the linen closet to use the full length mirror. Sure enough, his hipbones were also lined with purple stripes pointing in toward his groin.  He could now see his ankles looked similar to his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha hesitated a long moment before finally meeting his own gaze in the mirror.  There, loud and proud, were two matching purple stripes on either of his cheeks.  Much like his father’s had been when not wearing his concealment.  “Kagome,” he breathed, turning to find her standing in the doorway of his bathroom, studying him thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good look on you,” she mused.  He scowled at her.  “What? It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you freaked the fuck out?” he balked.  She raised an eyebrow at him.  He could clearly feel that she was not… but she could feel that he definitely was.  “Ok, ok.   Maybe it will fade after a bit.”  She shrugged.  “I’ll have to change my whole concealment, Kagome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes closed slowly as she stepped up to him, her hands reaching almost blindly. Inuyasha flinched when she caught hold of his pendant.  “Is it usually here?” she asked of him, somehow tugging on the bit of magic that allowed for him to hide his appearance from most people. He froze when the tugging became more forceful. What was she… "F-Fixing it," she murmured distractedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha didn't realize what she meant until he felt his concealment unraveling. "What…" She shushed him, eyes still closed. The concentrated look on her face was fascinating, but he was worried about what exactly it was she was doing. What if he couldn't leave the apartment anymore because his concealment was broken?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a d-drama queen," she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are too." She grinned a moment later, satisfaction coloring her scent. "There."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha whirled around to look at himself in the mirror. His reflection showed what he didn't think it would. Dark hair, dark eyes, human ears. "But… how?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome mused for a moment. "Kinda felt like code to me. I could see the strings and the commands. Just needed a little extra code and…" She reached over his shoulders to lift the necklace up and over his head. The concealment disappeared slowly, like a light dimming and shutting off. There were his - possibly now permanent - new youkai features. "External storage." He blinked at her in confusion. "C'mon, Inuyasha, you know how this works. Not enough memory here," she tapped his chest, "so you store it here," she swung the talisman, "and then it allows for more data!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to follow her logic, especially when he should have understood her right away. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Some IT guru you are.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "You… are both ridiculous and a genius."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome giggled as he swept her up into his arms and took her back into the bedroom. She slipped his concealment over his head, seemingly studying his face. "Try switching without taking it off." They plopped down on the bed and he pondered the change in sensation for his spell. It did feel a little further away, but he could still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, so he should be able to manipulate it like usual. After a few tries, Inuyasha finally caught hold of it and was able to activate and deactivate it at will. "Ah. Good!" Kagome clapped in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell did I do to deserve you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome's smile turned a little watery and Inuyasha's brows dropped in concern. Delicate fingers lifted to smooth out the wrinkles between them and she kissed his nose. "Y-You stuck with me, Inuyasha. You didn't give up when everyone else did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, nuzzling her nose and closing his golden eyes to feel their connection. "You're worth it, Kagome. Don't you dare believe anything different." She sobbed out a laugh. "You are the strongest person I know. I'm lucky you want to be by my side," he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>By your side is the only place I want to be, and that's the truth.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter and an epilogue is all that's left for this, I think. I honestly didn't think it would even be this long. Thanks for sticking around! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>